Our Deal
by CrazyHalf-Blood31
Summary: He never told her anything, so she didn't tell him she was in the Order of The Phoenix. Songfic to Our Deal by Best Coast. "That's not your deal, that's not my deal." Tom/OC T for language and drug mentioning. One-Shot


_**Our Deal**_

_When you leave me_

_The bed is empty_

_And I feel crazy_

_Cos I didn't say anything_

Almost every morning, he would wake up to an empty bed. Of course, he knew why. He was the one who told her she had to leave when they slept together. If anyone knew he was in _love _he would lose his reputation. If anyone knew he was in _love_ with a _Gryffindor._ All his plans would be over. He would no longer be able to purify Hogwarts from _filthy mudbloods_. Sometimes he would regret not telling her about what he had planned. It drove him mad, keeping secrets from her.

_I wish you would tell me_

_How you really feel_

_But you'll never tell me_

_Cos that's not our deal_

She always wished he would tell her what was going on. He never told her what his ambitions were, what he wanted to do with his life. Did he not trust her? He had told her he loved her, had he lied? She had told him what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to be _Veronica LaRue, The First Female Auror. _Sometimes, she wondered if he would ever tell her. His ambitions were great, she could tell, but did she even mean anything, at all? Was she just a little _fling_?

_When you leave me_

_You take away everything_

_You take all my money_

_You take all my weed_

The two of them had carried this on through Hogwarts, and not a soul knew. Now he was _Lord Voldemort,_ the soon-to-be most powerful wizard in the world. But _he _was the one leaving _her _now. Whenever he left he would always take a few galleons from her wallet. Living on money from Borgin and Burkes was barely any money to pay for anything. Another thing he would take was her _marijuana, _a muggle plant used for smoking. It ruined her. It never occurred to him the _he _was the one ruining her. When he would ask her why she did it, she would simply say "I need to kill brain cells. Maybe it'll help me." It had become her lifeline.

_I wish you would tell me_

_How you really feel_

_But you'll never tell me_

_Cos that's not my deal_

She didn't know how it happened. Her life used to be so _fucking perfect. _Of course, she was still an Auror, and part of the Order of The Pheonix, fighting against _Lord Voldemort_. She knew Tom was Lord Voldemort. She had been told. She could see it in his eyes, as well. His new, _red eyes._ He didn't tell her, when she asked what he did all he said was "Nothing to worry about, darling." She didn't tell him she was part of the Order.

_I wish you would tell me_

_How you really feel_

_But you'll never tell me_

_Cos that's not our deal_

He was going to do it. He was going to ask her, before the battle. Nothing was working for them. Her parents had died, he had none. He walked up to her flat and unlocked the door. He knew she was out, so he left a note on her desk. It read the words "will you run away with me?" Then he left, he had a battle against the Order of The Pheonix to win.

When she got back home, she set her bag on her desk, took her wand out, and put it into her coat pocket. Then, she saw a note left on a small scrap of parchment. She stared at it for a moment before quickly dipping her quill in ink and writing her reply. Then she apparated to the rest of the Order at Malfoy Manor. Hopefully, Tom wasn't going to fight.

Right when she apparated however, he returned to her apartment out of anxiety, and read the words "i can't" written on the parchment he had left. Then, he grabbed the parchment, angrily placed it in his pocket, and apparated back to the Death Eaters.

The battle started on the top floor, and Veronica stayed in the back, in case Tom was there. As everyone fought, she saw Tom on the balcony. She walked towards him, and held out her hand. He stupefied her, and she was stunned off the balcony. His eyes widened, and he apparated downstairs and ran toward her. He dropped to his knees next to her, and she whispered "I love you." "I'll never love anyone but you." He whispered back. She smiled at him, and her eyes fixed to the sky. He saw that the parchment he had wrote the note on had fallen out of his pocket, reading "will you run away with me" and "i can't". The wind blew the parchment over, and he read "wait to spend the rest of my life with you." And for the first and last time, Tom Marvolo Riddle cried.

_That's not your deal_

_That's not my deal_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh, god. I'm crying. I literally found it hard writing this. It was just so sad, and I had the song on a continuous loop in another tab, and it was at the end of the song right at the part where I was writing about Veronica's death. This was just so SAD. I worked for like, an hour and a half on this, and now I have elbow burn. Ouch. If you want to check out the song, search it on google, and watch the music video directed by Drew Barrymore on mtv. I rewrote a bit of the last part, so yeah. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review. I own nothing but Veronica LaRue.<em>**


End file.
